


All Of Me

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	All Of Me

You stand on the balcony of the villa, looking at the beautiful view of the sea. You can’t believe you’re here, in the Maldives, with none other than the love of your life,  _Im Jaebum_. The two of you are there to celebrate your one year anniversary, and as you stand there and wait for Jaebum to come out of the shower, you try and steel your nerves for what’s about to transpire tonight.

As a breeze comes by, you are reminded of your lack of clothing underneath your silk robe. You hug yourself to keep yourself warm and smile at the thought of how else you would be keeping warm tonight. You pour yourself another glass of wine and down it one go. A little liquid courage wouldn’t hurt.

Tonight, will be marked not just as your one year anniversary, but also as the night that you give your  _everything_  to Jaebum. You still held your virtue when you first started dating him, and he was well aware. He admired and respected you for it, and never forced you to do anything. It’s not that you wanted to wait until marriage, but you wanted to wait until the most deserving person came along. You decided about a month ago, that that person, was Jaebum.

“You okay?” Jaebum asks as he steps out of the bathroom in grey sweats and a loose white shirt. He dries his hair as much as he can with the towel before dumping it on the back of a chair.

“Yeah, I’m okay” you smile sweetly at him as you turn around to face him. “Just a little nervous.”

“What’s there to be nervous-” Jaebum’s speech and thoughts were interrupted as soon as you unfastened your robe and let it fall open in front of him.

Jaebum rakes his eyes over your whole form, starting from your eyes, to your luscious lips, to the fullness of your globes, down to your core and down your gorgeous pins before meeting your eyes again. He notes the way your breathing has become erratic and the way your fingers are holding the robe in purchase.

“What’s going on?” He asks, even though he  _knows_. He just needs you to confirm it because after seeing you like this, he doesn’t know if he could hold back any longer.

“ _I want to give you everything, Jaebum_ ” you answer him clearly.

“Are you sure?”  _Just once more_.

“I’ve been sure for awhile now” you smile at him.

Jaebum takes a deep breath before walking and coming to a halt right in front of you. You stare at each other for a moment, just relishing the presence of each other. He then starts to run his hands up your arm, across your collarbone and your neck, to cup your face. He leans in closer and you close your eyes in anticipation.

“I’m going to kiss you now” he announces, with a bit of uncertainty, like he was still asking for permission.

“Please” you breathe out, grabbing a hold of his wrists to keep him there.

Jaebum finally leans in further to mould your lips together. As soon as he does, it was like your nerves have been set on fire. Your kisses start off sweet, before Jaebum swipes his tongue across your lips, begging for entrance, and you oblige him. You can’t help but moan as his tongue enters your mouth and press yourself closer against him. Jaebum lets out his own moan as he feels your mounds against his chest. Your hands then move to his hips, squeezing before pulling him against you.

Jaebum pulls away to hiss at the contact between his hardened member and your core. He moves his hands to your hips, before attaching his lips to your neck. He goes directly to your spot and sucks, bites and licks to leave his mark. As he continues to devour your neck, his hands quickly go down to grope your ass and grind himself against you, causing another moan to escape you before his hands travel up your stomach, to your breasts and cups them.

“Jaebum…” you moan out as his lips venture down south.

Jaebum is spurred on by your moans and moves to mouth your left nipple. He sucks and lets his tongue swirl around your peak while the other, has his forefinger swirling around it at the same pace and direction as his tongue, driving your crazy. His actions are getting you so wet, that you can feel some of your juice, already slipping down your thigh. He nips your hardened bud with his teeth as he pulls away before repeating his motions to your other breast.

“Jaebum… please…” you whine as you rub your thighs together for friction.

Jaebum finally pulls away from your breasts to give you another searing kiss, and he slides your robe off your shoulders. He then gives you a peck on your temple before leading you to lie on the bed. He stands on the edge of the bed, just watching you. The hunger and lust in his eyes gives you the boost in confidence you needed to spread your legs for him and expose yourself.

Jaebum rolls his head and eyes back before cursing and pulling his shirt and sweats off. You sit up and stare at his erect member, your mouth almost watering and your brain wondering how on earth he was going to fit in there. Jaebum goes to look for a condom but you inform him that you had actually been on the pill and that he didn’t need it. He dives between your legs and over you, smashing his lips against yours, as he touches your skin with his.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Jaebum asks a final time, forehead against yours as he starts to rub his tip back and forth along your folds, coating himself with your juices.

“Yes” you whisper and pull him in for another kiss.

Jaebum deepens the kiss as he lines himself up by your entrance. He slowly pushed his tip in, waiting for you to quickly adjust at the intrusion, before pushing himself all the way in and swallowing your protests with his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum looks at you as you lie there wincing and quickly wipes away the tears that have escaped your eyes.

“Yeah, I am” you breathe calmly. “I just need a minute.”

Jaebum understands and lays his forehead against yours, waiting for you to fully adjust to his size. He grips the sheets by your head tightly, as he tries to stop himself from pounding into you, especially with the way you are clenching around him.

“Baby,  _please_ , I need to move” he asks in desperation before giving you another searing kiss.

You wrap your legs around him as a sign of approval and he moans into your mouth, before pulling out slowly, until only his tip is left inside, and thrusting back in. He starts off with a slow and steady pace, waiting for your pain to subside. He shifts his knees a little bit to angle himself better and you finally start moaning out in pleasure. He takes this as a sign to increase his speed.

This new angle has him hitting something that has started to make you go crazy and wrap your legs around him even tighter. You feel his length burn its way through your body and you want more -  _you need more_. It was starting to feel intense, and you can feel the pleasure and warmth inside you building up and filling you up.

“Jaebum…” you moan out before grasping the sheets around you for purchase. “Riiight there.  _Please_ … don’t stop.”

“Are you close, baby?” he asks hoping that you were, because he was too, especially with how tight you were around him. He pushes your legs up higher and picks up the pace.

“Yes!” You scream out as Jaebum starts thrusting himself into you faster and harder.

Jaebum lets go of one of your legs to reach in between you and rubs figure eights against your nub. You feel something inside you snap, and your cry out his name in relief as your orgasm rips through you. Your hearing is muffled and your vision is blurry, as your legs fall on the bed. You wrap your arms around him and hold him close as you try to regain yourself.

“I love you Jaebum” you whisper against his lips.

“I love you too” Jaebum groans and buries his head in your neck, continuing his now sloppy thrusts and you could tell by his heavy breathing that he was close. You force your tired self to clench around him a few more times and that’s all it takes for Jaebum to lose himself, spurting your walls with his release. He slows down his thrusts as he rides it out, careful not to overstimulate you on your first time. He finally stills before pulling himself out carefully and lying down next to you.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum turns to his side and looks at you. “Did I hurt you?”

“No you didn't” you smile at him. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“Thank you” Jaebum says as he pulls you onto his chest. “For deciding that I was deserving.”

“I should be the one thanking you” you kiss the spot on his chest, on top of his heart. “For continuously showing me, that you were the one that deserves all of me.”


End file.
